


The Death on Valentine's Day

by PupTiberius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Ghost Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupTiberius/pseuds/PupTiberius
Summary: Not everything is as it seems for the boy who lived. This is just how it ends for him and the rest of the wizarding world's expectations





	The Death on Valentine's Day

After Sirius’s death there is nothing left for me anymore. I came back to school after yet another summer of hell. I do not understand why the headmaster does not see what is happening at my house even after me telling him how they abuse me. Professor McGonagall just believes anything the headmaster says. The only person who can tell something is wrong is Professor Snape. Maybe I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin during my sorting. I do not believe that I would have been left there if he would have seen everything from the beginning. 

As it stands right now, I have a plan however this plan will not be for the faint of heart. Let’s just say the wizarding world is in for a rude awakening today on valentine’s day. 

Harry calls out, “Lady Magic, hear my cry, I Heir Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Noble Houses Black and Potter, ask for your help to right the wrongs done to me by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I ask for all the parties to be punished properly after my death and my body is found. I ask that all my titles, monies, and properties be given to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape however you see fit to distribute them. So, mote it be!” I watch as the room of requirement becomes engulfed in a blinding white light and Lady Magic shows herself.

Lady Magic responds with tears in her eyes, “Young one, I understand that you feel like this is the only way, but it is not. I have seen the pain and suffering you have been through. I wish I could have protected you all those years ago, but Fate would not allow it. I hear your cry and I will answer it. I will do as you asked and go further as to broadcast everything to the entire wizarding world. The world needs to see what has been done to you in the name of the greater good. When your body is found the world will know of all the crimes committed by those who have injured you so much. I am sorry my child even Lady Fate and Death agree what been done to you is unjust. So, mote it be!” 

“Lady Magic, I am sorry I have disappointed you, but this is the only way out. I do not blame you, Lady Fate, or Death. I just hope that Tom gets his sanity back. I only ask that you do not interfere with my plans. The wizarding world deserves to know,” answers Harry. 

“I will not interfere my son even if I do not agree with it. Lady Fate and Death have already made arrangements for you in the beyond,” responds Lady Magic. 

As I leave the room of requirement and make my way down to the Great Hall, I notice that Lady Magic is following me. At this point I do not bother with questions because she needs to see what is going to happen. When I arrive at the Great Hall, I notice that Death and I am guessing Lady Fate are waiting for me. 

I make my way up to the Headmaster’s chair and sit down waiting to get the courage to do this. Luckily for me my notice-me-not and disillusionment charms are still in place. 

I raise my wand and point it at my wrist, Sectumsempra, I repeat the process on my other wrist then turn my wand to my head, Avada Kedavra. As my body falls slack in the chair my charms fall. 

Since it is nearing time for breakfast to begin, the students and professors start walking into the Great Hall. The first person to notice my body is Professor Snape followed by Madam Pomfrey. As they rush over to my body, they start casting diagnostic spells. They turn and look at each other. 

Professor Snape falls to his knees and cries, “Lady Magic, hear my plea, please tell us who killed this innocent child.” Unknowingly to the occupants of the Great Hall the entire wizarding world around the globe is watching. 

Lady Magic, Fate and Death reveal themselves to the Great Hall causing everyone to gasp. Lady Magic responds, “My child, Harry James Potter killed himself this morning using your own curse on his wrists and finally the killing curse which he directed at his own head. He was not under any compulsion or spell to do so. The wizarding world has taken this boy for granted for too long. He asked me before he did this not to interfere and to ensure his last will and testament to be fulfilled. He only truly cared about you and one other.”

Professor Snape looks at her in shock as the rest of the Great Hall goes silent wracked with guilt and tears. The wizarding world is watching everything not understanding how one boy can get Lady Magic, Fate and Death in one room. 

“I, Lady Magic, am fulfilling the cries and pleas of Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Potter! Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Potter is the last descendant of the Peverells, the Gryffindors, the Potters, the Ravenclaws, and the heir of the Blacks. To Severus Tobias Snape, Harry gave you the titles, monies and all possessions of the Peverells, the Potters, and the Ravenclaws do with as you see fit. To Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Harry gave you the titles, monies, and all possessions of the Gryffindors and the Blacks. All monies and possessions and monies that have been taken illegally by Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Molly Weasley will be returned to you immediately. As for the other crimes against Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Potter committed by these individuals their fate is as follows, they will all become squibs and tried for the list of crimes that are with the Goblin King, the Minister of Magic, and the ICW. You may try to escape however you will not be able to avoid arrest no matter where you hide. For Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry had a final request pertaining to you, you will become sane and get your appearance back to what it was when you were young. Harry never faulted you for anything that was done it was all Albus Dumbledore’s fault he turned you into Lord Voldemort the day he first met you. So, mote it be!”

After this announcement the wizarding world in general is in an outrage to find out what the Leader of the Light has done. The Great Hall is in an uproar at the Headmaster, the Weasleys, and Granger. Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle are in complete shock at what has come to light and pass out. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall revive and give Draco and Snape a calming draught. 

Luna walks up to the front of the Great Hall and casts Sonorus on herself. “Harry Potter was my first friend, the person who saw me for who I am rather than what people perceived me as. He told me that his only true love was Draco who he believed hated him. He told me that his only father figure was Professor Snape. He told me after the years of emotional, physical, and sexual abuse that Professor Snape was the only adult that saw him as just Harry. He always said that he wished his name was Harry Snape and that he would have taken the sorting hat’s advice of being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. He told me that his view was skewed by Hagrid, the Weasleys and Draco being a prat. He truly loved his dad, Professor Snape, and his true love, Draco. He will be gone physically but in spirit he will remain with us. In his honor we need to drop these petty rivalries in school and treat each other with respect. Harry Potter was the kindest most loving boy that I have ever met. He believed that no matter how others perceive you as long as you attempted to treat everyone with respect and dignity that your life would be fulfilled. He did not care about creature status, blood purity, wealth, race, or sexual orientation. He saw you as an individual person and only an individual person. In his honor, I beg that you see things the way he saw them not how people see each other now. I knew he was hurting and yet I could not help him because he believed he was doing what was right not what was expected of him in the name of the Greater Good, as Dumbledore would have you believe.”

Lady Magic looks at Lady Fate and Death with a question in her eyes, they just nod in agreement. “I, Lady Magic, hereby proclaim that Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Potter be recognized from this day forward as Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Potter-Prince-Snape-Malfoy to recognize his father Professor Severus Tobias Prince-Snape and his true love and soulmate Draco Lucius Malfoy. He loved you both deeply even though he could not show it without being harmed. He wants you both to know how deeply he regrets not being closer to either of you while he was living. So, mote it be!”

Death turns to me and says, “this is the one chance you get to show yourself to them before we go to the beyond.”

I nod and show myself as a ghost to everyone, “Friends, lovers, and father, I am truly sorry for doing this to you. I could not go on living as everyone expected me to. Dumbledore had raised me to be a pig for slaughter for the Greater Good he bound my magic, my magical abilities, stole from me, and left me in an abusive environment that he engineered from the beginning. He paid my so-called friends, put compulsions on me, and fed me love potions for Ginevra to control me. I am sorry Draco, I do love you and hope you find the person who will make you happy. Professor Snape, you were the first adult that saw me for who I was not what the rest of the world saw me as. You looked after me and made sure I was okay after every injury. You did not have to do anything for me like you have done. I know about the vow and you didn’t break it, you were used as a pawn just as much as I was. Dumbledore used your guilt to control you. He kept you from seeing all the abuse I endured but you still knew something was wrong with me. For that I am proud to call you my father even though you may wish I didn’t. My time is up so for me do as Luna asked. Goodbye dad and Draco, I love you both.”

As I fade away, I see Luna holding Draco and my father being comforted by Professor Sprout and Flitwick.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is a one off but please tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
